


Beastly Behavior

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She leads him into the woods where she plans to ambush him -- to prove something, to someone. It might be him, it might be herself. The important part is: she knows exactly what she's getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beastly Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. Written for Porn Battle to the prompts: "tree, wild, coquettish, wrestle, submission". Contains some rough sex, dirty talk, dubcon play.

Sif let him misunderstand the game they were playing. When she ran, laughing, he gave chase; she was quick enough to keep ahead of him, quick enough that his greater size and strength were no threat. She led him into the trees, still giggling, and wove between the trunks like a coy nymph, tempting him to follow her. Thor crashed through the woods carelessly, focused on her instead of where they were or any of the thoughts that might have been going through his head.

But she heard his footsteps slow, wearing down by crashing through brush and dodging around obstacles, losing the momentum that could be so dangerous in a fight.

That was when Sif circled silently around a trunk and threw herself at him from behind. He crashed forward with a startled sound, toppling to the forest floor with all the grace of a felled tree. He tried to roll, but Sif was firmly on his back, her lips curled back from her teeth in triumphant grin, and she easily thwarted his attempts to get up.

"This is not -- the kind of fun I thought you were beckoning me toward," he said breathlessly.

"I know," she told him, still smug.

Then he jerked from under her in one powerful motion, rolling them, and she lashed out, elbowing him in the ribs. They struggled across the rich earth, each gaining the upper hand but briefly, and she held nothing back, treating their wrestling as if the consequences for losing would be unthinkable. By the time they reached the conclusion she was aching in the best of ways, bruised from their play and strained with exertion, but it was inevitable that she end up flat against the ground with Thor pinning her in place.

Sif panted and looked up at him, trying to escape his grip, but it was utterly unyielding. He was just as disheveled, sticks and leaves clinging to his mussed hair, breathing fast and hard, and he met her gaze with his electric, sending a quiver through her.

"Beast," he accused her, lips quirking up.

She laughed with what air she still had in her lungs. "Then -- tame me," she drawled.

Thor needed no other invitation. His lips came down on hers roughly, pressing her mouth open as he worked between her thighs. She did not make it easy for him, biting his tongue and squirming away from his attempts to splay her for his touch. His fingers dug into her wrists, and he growled at her, primal challenge that made her lips curve up in satisfaction.

He shifted to get both of her wrists in one hand, so that he had the other free to grab at her clothing, pulling her tunic open. His mouth descended to her neck, suckling hungrily, stripping the sweat from her skin. He assaulted her all over, pinching her nipple and knee grinding between her legs, prying a moan out of her that betrayed the heat she felt.

He bit down on her throat and husked, "Are you sure you are not already tamed? You respond so nicely to my touch..."

The words galvanized her into motion again, kicking in sharply with her heel, making contact hard enough that he hissed in pain. Thor responded fast, forcing her around so that she was pressed into the ground, the dirt scraping against her bare skin, her hair tumbling loose around her face.

"Now who's the beast?" Sif taunted as he pinned her wrists to the ground again, trapping her again with face in the earth as he pulled her hips up.

He fumbled open her trousers and then yanked them down around her thighs. "You wanted to be treated like one," he returned breathlessly.

His fingers delved in and found her already wet, flushed and sensitive with need, and she bit her lip on another wanton groan welling up in her throat. She made another cursory attempt to get loose, no longer trying quite so much, and Thor's grip tightened on her wrists enough to cut off her circulation. He never stopped, churning two, then three fingers between her eager folds.

Sif forced herself to silence, and Thor heard it as surely as if she'd screamed. He chuckled. " _Now_ you hold back," he complained, and then drew out his fingers. He brought them to her clit instead, and pinched it so that she jerked, bucking under him, the groan torn out of her throat.

" _Thor,_ " she managed, but he didn't let up, rubbing her deliberately; no chance to breathe, no chance to recover, just merciless wonderful manipulation of her body while she squirmed, to both escape and enhance the maddening pleasure. It felt like only seconds before she was moaning again, her body spasming, eyes closed and face pressed deeper into the dirt as she locked up with her climax.

Only heartbeats later he was there, stroking his hard cock over her soaked flesh -- thrusting slowly and lingeringly between her thighs to tease them both and to keep her arousal running high, giving her no chance to ease down.

"Are you still a beast?" he asked. His voice was thick with his want, barely restrained. "Or are you -- now a woman?"

Sif panted for a moment before finding the breath to insist, "A woman -- who does not want to be toyed with."

Thor made a low, hungry noise and then shoved into her, deep with one stroke, dragging her forward against the ground. He released her arms to bring both hands to her hips, already finding his pace, fast and rough, pistoning in and in and in so that her breasts scraped over the earth beneath her. Sif brought her hands down to prop herself up so that she was on hands and knees, letting him rut into her from behind. Fire danced through her veins, sparking response in her blood; every breath that she drew, every thrust deep into her, seared like liquid pleasure.

 _Good,_ so good... Thor ducked down to kiss the nape of her neck, pressing against her back as his hips drove his cock into her body, arms winding around her to bring his hands to the places he knew would make her body sing even more. He was warm and big, surrounding and filling her, and every time it made her want to melt into him and never recover. She almost didn't need the fingers that worked her clit and her stiff nipple, but she didn't protest, moaning his name again as she started to shudder once more.

He kept going while she spasmed and rippled around him, plowing into the soft embrace of her pliant body, and Sif braced herself, catching her breath until he followed her, venting a long, raw groan into the back of her neck.

When they toppled to the ground, this time Thor rolled them so that she was draped over his chest, and Sif curled against him, shifting to tuck her nose into the crook of his neck. They laid like that for a while, getting their breathing under control, stilling their wild heartbeats.

"Ahh, Sif," he rumbled, his hand skimming up her back, into her hair, cupping the back of her head. "You are..."

She smiled against his skin. "Go on," she said archly.

Thor chuckled, ducking down and directing her head up so that he could kiss her: slow, steady, sweet, with all the pent-up emotion and feeling that he could muster, shivering into her.

"My happiness," he murmured.

Sif huffed out a breath, and told him sweetly, "Well, since your happiness is all I aspire to in my life, I suppose I am truly and fully satisfied."

Thor grinned at her. "If you are not yet satisfied, I could be convinced to go again..."

And in all honesty, she might have been a _little_ bit tamed, because there on that afternoon, in that blissful moment, she wished she could be satisfied with only that.


End file.
